Keegan Butcher-Baker
Keegan Kayden Baker (also Butcher-Baker) is the son of Karen Taylor and Mitch Baker, brother of Chantelle, Keanu, Bernadette, Chatham, Riley and Bailey and husband of Tiffany Butcher. Storylines Once Keegan moves to Walford, he becomes friends with Shakil Kazemi. He then damages Louise Mitchell's mobile phone to show off, later he texts Louise an invite to Shakil's party as Keegan feels bad for making her upset. At the party, Keegan shows Shakil a video of one of his fellow student named Callie undressing. He tells Shakil he is going to send it to everyone in Walford High School because she did not invite him to her party. After all this commotion, Keegan was arrested along with his mother Karen Taylor. Keegan goes to Madison Drake's birthday party were Alexandra D'Costa and Madison spike Louise's drink making her cough blood. Keegan doesn't become worried until he realises it’s serious. Louise's eyes then roll into the back of her head and her best friend Bex Fowler rushes over and demands to know how long Louise has been like this. Bex keeps talking to Louise to try and keep her alive and stable – this works and the ambulance arrives just in time. A week later, Keegan makes up a rumor he slept with Louise and tells her that he knows all about the birthmark on her butt. Louise freaks out as she can't remember anything about having sex with Keegan and thinks that he raped her. Louise confides in Bex that she thinks Keegan raped her and Bex forces Louise to tell her stepmother Sharon Mitchell. Keegan is arrested once again and forced to tell the truth to Louise - that he only knew about the birthmark because Sharon's ten year old son Denny had told him about it and he didn't mean to make Louise upset and he apologises to her. Karen finds out that Keegan only did that because he likes Louise. Keegan's sister Bernadette Taylor fell pregnant with a baby baby girl named Belle - who was stillborn. After Belle's birth, Keegan attended a ceremony at the Allotment to remember his niece along side his mother Karen, brother Keanu Taylor and Belle's dad Callum. Keegan then went to punch Callum but Keanu stopped him and Keegan cried and said he could of helped the baby. Callum and Bernadette then reveled that they had already picked out a name for the baby, which was "Belle" and everyone remembered the baby as "Belle Taylor". At school, Keegan gets mad when everyone thinks he won't do well in his test, so he throws a brick through a teachers car - which makes the alarm go off in the car and causing the teacher to run outside. Bernadette runs outside and when she realises what he has done she tells him he's stupid. The teacher then tells Keegan to go into her office but Bernadette takes the blame for him so Keegan can do his test. Due to her doing this, she got suspended from school. On Halloween, Keegan attends Louise and Bex's Halloween party alongside Shakil and Louise's boyfriend Travis Law-Hughes. They are then forced by Karen to include Bernadette in their plans - which nobody is happy about. Keegan and Shakil then tell scary ghost story's to make people jump and Keegan freaks Louise out by using a scar covered mask and Travis goes mad with Keegan but Louise breaks up the fight. She then runs in the other room and Bex goes after her. Bernadette calls Keegan an idiot and he tells her to shut up. Keegan then begins to look at pictures of Louise and smiles but he later becomes jealous when Louise starts to hang around Hunter Owen who later becomes her boyfriend. Keegan then sees Hunter sitting by him self on a chair so goes over to see him and Hunter confides in Keegan that it's the day his dad died. They then start to chat but Keegan leaves to give Hunter some time to himself after seing Louise and Bex walking towards them. Keegan teased Bernadette when she began to play chess with Ted Murray. He teased her about this over again - especially when she started a Chess club at school which no one attended. She then gets upset but Keegan tells her that he was only joking. The pair take a selfie but when Keegan see's Louise and Bex in the cafe watching them, he tells Bernadette she is a looser. Bernadette later befriends the sassy Tiffany Butcher - who is Bex's cousin. Keegan was concerned when Tiffany became upset when her sister Whitney wanted to send her to Milton keenes to live with their mum Bianca after they had a row and after the trouble she caused with posting a picture of baby Harley on social media. Keegan saw her sitting crying on a bench at the park and went over to her. He told her that the police had found the baby and he is safe. Tiffany then confides in Keegan that she has no mates but he tells her that she has over one thousand social media followers that are her friends. She then gets upset and tells Keegan that she doesn't know any of them and she's never met with them face to face. Keegan then went to hold Tiffany's hand but she rejected him - which was awkward when Tiffany and Bernadette agreed that nothing would get between them. Keegan and Tiffany looked at each other before Keegan walked out of the room. In May 2018, Keegan steals a bike and takes it back to Walford as his mother Karen kept ringing Keegan to hurry up and get home before the royal wedding started. Keegan saw the bike and simply just took it and rode home. Shakil saw a picture of the bike on his phone with Keegan riding it and told Keegan that that the bike belonged to some gang members, and that he wouldn't want to mess with but Keegan told Shakil that the bike was just left there with out any supervision. Shakil tells him that the boys don't need to tie the bike up as everyone knows not to mess with them but Keegan refuses to return it. While watching the royal wedding at the Queen Victoria pub, Shakil spots Keegan going to the bathroom and takes some keys out of Keegan's coat pocket to return the bike so Keegan doesn't get into trouble but the boys come into the pub to see Keegan but he hides out the way. Later that night, Keegan spots someone trying to get his attention and follows him into the ginal where he gets stabbed along with Shakil. Shakil tells Keegan he is going to get help but doesn't return. Mick Carter finds Keegan in the ginal and rushes him to hospital. Keegan tries to tell Mick about Shakil but he is unable to talk properly as he got stabbed in the neck. Keegan arrives at the hospital and they then stabilise the wound and Keegan is fine. A worried Mick tries to contact Karen but she does not answer her phone so he leaves a note on the back of cigarette packet and posts it through her door - which Keegan's brother Keanu finds. The next day, Shakil is found by Masood Ahmed and is rushed to hospital with his brother Kush by his side but he sadly dies due to massive blood loss. Keegan begins to look at pictures of him and Shakil and becomes emotional. He then tells the police what happened for Shakil's sake and later that day, he is allowed to go home from hospital. Shakil's brother Darius asks Keegan why he didn't tell anyone about Shakil but Keegan tells him that he tried. Flowers and cards are placed on a bench near where Shakil was found in memory of him where Keegan, Bex, Louise, Tiffany, Bernadette and Hunter gather round and remember Shakil. Keegan becomes upset but Bernadette tells him it wasn't his fault. Keegan tells the group that Shakil wouldn't of wanted flowers or cards - he would of wanted a good party. Hunter tells them he has spare keys to e20 which his mum runs and teens get drunk and play truth or dare. They spin a bottle and it lands Tiffany kissing Bernadette. Tiffany tells the group that she aint kissing Bernadette but Hunter dares her to do it - so Tiffany kisses Bernadette, leaving everyone gob smacked and she replies " hash tag, never dare a Butcher". Keegan then grabs the bottle and spins it round hoping it will land on him so he can kiss Tiffany. It lands on Keegan and he leans in to kiss Tiffany, the pair snog and smile at each other but Bernadette doesn't like the thought of her best friend and her brother kissing. Louise also appears to be jealous even though she is going out with Hunter. After that, everyone makes a toast to Shakil. The next morning, Tiffany thinks that she is ill but Bernadette replies "its called a hangover". Keegan's father Mitch Baker suddenly turns on the Square, to the surprise of the Taylor family. He and Karen quickly sleep together but the whole family is against him, especially Keanu who is furious that his mother would even go anywhere near Mitch. Keanu believes he is only in it because he wants something and warns Keegan off him. After a while, the family begin to except him. All apart from Keanu and his suspicions become correct when Ted Murray's PTSD is inflamed when he realises that he will never be able to raise enough money to travel to Australia to patch things up with his son before it's too late. Ted's best friend Patrick Trueman wins a bet on the horse races, and posts it through the door which the Taylors share with the Murrays and when Mitch spots the money, he takes it and flees without even saying goodbye to Keegan or Karen. Louise begins to flirt with Keegan which leads to them having sex. However much to Louise's surprise, her father comes back from his holiday in Spain and finds them both getting dressed. After a while of seeing each other Keegan finds it hard to forget about Shakil, he buys some drugs but Tiffany spots him and puts it in the bin. A couple of days later, Keegan decides to buy some more but Louise tells him they are done if he takes it so he bins it. After a couple of months, the pair break up and Louise sleeps with Keegan's brother Keanu. Mitch returned to the square to fix in Karen's new bathroom, along with him was a little girl named Bailey Mitch claimed was his mates daughter. In his travels through the Square, he thought he spotted Keegan giving a kiss to his 'new girlfriend' — but in reality had no clue it was actually sadistic drug dealer Evie Steele forcing Keegan to give her a kiss as part of a drug deal. Back at the house later on, Mitch and Karen were both enjoying Bailey's adorable card tricks, when an irritable Keegan stormed back in. Mitch teased his son about his new girlfriend, but a horrified Keegan snapped back that Evie was "just a mate" to cover his tracks. Mitch then ended up in the hot seat by accidentally revealing the truth about his and Bailey's bond. Mitch wanted to take Bailey home but Bailey refused and asked why she had to go home. Mitch angrily snapped at her saying "Because I'm your daddy and I said so, that's why,". Karen and Keegan both looked at Mitch in shock. Gallery Keegan_(9_January_2017).jpg|Keegan Baker (9 January 2017) Keegan Baker Promo (2017).jpg|Keegan Baker Taylor Family (2017).jpg|Taylor Family keegan.jpg|Keegan And Shakil eastenders-keegan-baker-louise-mitchell.jpg|Keegan Baker and Louise Mitchell Keegan-Baker-in-EastEnders-978168.jpg Kegan Baker's 16th Birthday (22 September 2017) .jpg|Keegan Baker's 16th Birthday (22 September 2017) Keegan Baker (2 October 2017).jpg|Keegan Baker (2 October 2017) Bernie Taylor and Keegan Baker (22 February 2018).jpg|Bernie Taylor and Keegan Baker (22 February 2018) Keegan Baker stabbed.jpg|Keegan stabbed by a gang|link=https://www.mirror.co.uk/tv/tv-news/eastenders-shakil-kazemi-keegan-baker-12574585 Shaki Kazemi, Keegan Baker and Louise Mitchell Photo (31 May 2018).jpg|Shaki Kazemi, Keegan Baker and Louise Mitchell Photo (31 May 2018) Baker's Sandwiches (20 September 2019).jpg|Baker's Sandwiches (20 September 2019) keegan Baker 18th Birthday (23 September 2019).jpg|Keegan Baker 18th Birthday (23 September 2019) Keegan Baker Funny (17 October 2019).jpg|Keegan Baker Funny (17 October 2019) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:Baker Family (2017) Category:Taylor Family (2017) Category:2017 Arrivals Category:Residents of 23 Albert Square Category:Episode Count to be Confirmed